


A Rather Emotional Day

by courtshipoftwokiller



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Eggsy, adult!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtshipoftwokiller/pseuds/courtshipoftwokiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives an alert saying the Unwins had called in their favor and finds Eggsy all alone. Harry decides to take him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Emotional Day

             The operator sounded a bit puzzled when she told Harry Hart that the Unwins had called in their favor, but her professionalism stopped any questions or comments about the situation from coming through. Harry himself was surprised as well, considering Lee’s wife’s repulsion from anything to do with the Kingsmen after she was informed of her fate. Either way, a favor was a favor, and he owed the Unwins.

            Harry walked briskly up to the apartment that Michele and Eggsy lived in, a few pairs of eyes following him as they wondered why a posh man would be around this neighborhood. He knocked three times on the door and after a pregnant pause heard soft footsteps padding up to the door. The knob jiggled for a moment before the door swung open and Harry found himself looking down at a young, very disheveled boy.

            The gentlemen blinked twice in rapid succession before pushing away the shock. He squatted down, resting a good portion of his weight on his umbrella, leaning in to talk to the boy. “Hello, young man. Is Michele Unwin in?” He tried to control his facial features from twitching at the smell of the apartment wafting through the open door.

            The boy shook his head from side to side. “She told me not to talk to strangers.” He mumbled. “Who are you?” Harry smiled faintly at the child who was too curious to heed his mother’s warnings. “I am Harry Hart. Pleasure to meet you. And who may I be talking to?” He replied, sticking his hand out. The kid scrunched up his nose. “You talk funny. I’m Eggsy.” He looked down at his hand uncertainly before placing it in the larger one in front of him.

            Harry felt his eyebrows rise upwards. This child was almost unrecognizable from the one he met a few months ago. The round, plump face was now lean and his clothes which once fit him were hanging off of his limbs. Harry’s eyes flickered up to take in the state of the interior of the apartment. It didn’t look any better than Eggsy did and there was no trace of his mother. Looking back down at the child, Harry saw a glimpse of a golden chain hanging around Eggsy’s neck.

            Harry opened his mouth to speak and shut it again abruptly and thought for a second. “Eggsy. Did you by any chance call a number earlier?” Eggsy nodded quickly, wanting to please the man. “Yeah. Mum always said if there’s trouble call the number on the back of my necklace and say something about shoes.” He recited. “And, well, mum’s been gone for a while. She usually comes back at night but it’s been night and part of a day.” And now the boy looked very small. “And well, we don’t really have much food and I don’t know what to do.” He looked up at Harry hesitantly. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

            Harry smiled at the child as his mind was rapidly processing what was just said. He was furious at Eggsy’s mother for leaving him all alone. “No, Eggsy, you’re not in trouble. It was very good of you to call. Why don’t you come home with me for a night or two and we can see if we can find your mother.” Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “But she ways not to talk to strangers or go with them anywhere”. Harry was stumped for a second before he realized the boy was introduced to him before. “Eggsy,” he started, “do you remember a while back a man showed up at your house and have you that necklace?” Eggsy nodded. “Well, that man was me, so we’re not strangers after all.”

            Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the man, furrowing his brow as he thought back to that night. He was young, and his memory wasn’t the best but he remembered that was the night when it all started going bad. Soon after mum started going out late and not making dinner anymore. He did remember a man giving him his father’s medal and, he decided, that the man was Harry Hart. He gave a small, shy nod, less confident in his memories than he would have liked.

            Harry gave him a small, but genuine smile back in return. “Shall we go then?” He asked, holding out his hand to Eggsy. The boy looked up uncertainly before racing back into the apartment. Before Harry could follow him rapid footsteps sounded back. There was a small, dingy stuffed dog clutched in Eggsy’s hand. “Alright.” He said. “We can go now.” He gave a look as if he was daring the man to make fun of him for his toy.

            As they walked out of the apartment and towards the cab waiting for them Harry complimented Eggsy’s dog and asked if it had a name. “Yeah.” Eggsy smiled up at the man. “He’s name is JB. He’s a bulldog.” Harry grinned, but decided not to tell Eggsy that JB was, in fact, a pug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first thing I've actually ever posted, so constructive criticism would be welcome. I saw a kind of prompt on tumblr about Harry adopting Eggsy as a kid and raising him, so I decided to write a bit of it. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
